


If We're Gonna Do Anything Then We Might As Well Just Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: 1D - Fandom, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Australia, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cumshot, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facial, Fingerfucking, Fingering, In Public, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Penetration, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Swallowing, blowjob, handjob, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persuading your boyfriend Ashton to pull over for a quickie isn't that difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We're Gonna Do Anything Then We Might As Well Just Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at smut, overall.  
> Let me know what you think please :D  
> Credits to The 1975 for the title

"Y/n, what's taking so long?! We are already running late. Pretty soon the boys are going to be asking me where we are." My boyfriend bellowed from his car, we were supposed to be meeting his bandmates at the front man's house.     

"One more second! I can't find my shirt," I replied, causing him to groan loudly.

  
Finally, I found the shirt that I was looking for in a pile of laundry on the floor, 'Ashton really needs to take care of those', I thought to myself before throwing the shirt on and walking outside.                    

It was mid-November. Normally, I would be used to it getting frigid outside, but not here in Sydney. Summer was right around the corner and I was lucky to go outside without sweating to death.  

I walked over to the passenger side of Ashton's speckled silver Nissan Pulsar. The other boys constantly tease him and his "shitty" car, but he loved it, and even with his new fame and money, found no need to buy a new one.

The crisp, cool air smacked me in the face. "God babe, is the air conditioner up enough?" I said in a snarky tone. "I had to wait out here for fifteen minutes, whataya want me to do, suffocate?"

Ashton could be so bitter.

 

***

Ashton's band mates, Luke, Calum, and Michael agreed to meet up at Luke's house before practice. Ashton just had to drive out and meet them there. Luke’s house was pretty far out, his dad called it 'The Wastelands'. It would take a while to get there, which is why Ashton was being so particular about leaving on time. 

About 10 minutes down the road, he finally decided to let up and stop being so silent. "Hey, y/n, what do you wanna do after practice? It’s been a while since we went out."       

This question took me by surprise, Ashton never wanted to discuss plans. He was more of a spontaneous type. Since we had been dating, most of our outings were results of his 'punk adventurous' attitude. His favorite place to go was the club, so it'd be a relief to do something different.

"Um...I don't know...I didn't think you'd wanna do anything..." I replied.

"What? Why wouldn't I?" He seemed legitimately upset that I would say that.

"Oh I don't know, it’s just that usually when we end up hanging out with the boys, we get stuck there. I don't have a problem with it, it’s the norm." 

I could see from his facial expression that he knew exactly what I meant.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It’s just that they're my fr-" 

"No, its fine, really." I giggled. "I love hanging out with you guys. I'll just think of something to do when you guys are actually practicing....since I'm not allooooowed to watch."   
 

Ashton’s face lit up and his cheeky grin flashed from ear to ear. "You know why" he said, matter-of-factly.  

I felt my cheeks redden. I knew exactly why. The first time I ever attended their practice session, Ashton got me so flustered that it was physically obvious, and the boys teased me about it for days. 

"What can I say? You get so into it. It’s hot as fuck" I said, biting my lip and giving him a quick smirk.     

"Hey. Don't swear.” he laughed. Sometimes he gets into a mood where swearing bothers him. Other times there's nothing but filthy words spewing from his mouth.          

Not being in the mood to torment him, I reached up and turned up the volume on the radio. It’s on the classic rock station and Don't Fear the Reaper by the Blue Öyster Cult was playing. Ashton immediately got into it and started drumming against the steering wheel and singing along. His singing, no matter how serious he was, always turned me on. Right now was no exception. Seeing him in his element was definitely the sexiest part of dating him, except for maybe in bed.  

Knowing that the ride still had a while to go, I dozed off.

***

My eyes fluttered open. The bright lights making it hard to adjust.   
           

"H-how much longer, Ash?"   
            

He looked over with the goofiest smile on his face. "Hey baby! I thought you'd never wake up.  We have less than 15 minutes left." I groaned and stretched, as much as the tight space would allow, anyway. In the process I gently brushed across his inner thigh. 

"Hey..watch out, you know I'm sensitive," he playfully snapped. I loved teasing him like this, so I did it again. This time higher up and a little rougher. I could hear his breathing quicken.              
           

He pursed his lips and gave me the dirtiest glare.

"Stop,” he whispered. He was being extremely serious, which is a rare occurrence. For some reason, this just encouraged me to be worse.   
           

I leaned over and start rubbing up his thigh, eventually getting to his crotch. I began to grope it softly and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Daddy, remember the naughty things I did to you last night? I'd loooove to do it again. Right now."   
           

I could feel his cock getting harder by the second. His face was also getting angrier. "Y/n. Stop. Now. We have 10 minutes to go and we were supposed to be there 5 minutes ago. I'm gonna be getting texts any second now." His brow furrowed, you could see the annoyance in his hazel eyes.   
           

This was finally serious enough for me to stop. I sighed and leaned back over, looking out of the window, pouting.   
           

After a couple minutes of this, I heard him finally let out the breath he had been holding. He then turned down a road I had never seen. "Honey, where are you going? Luke's house was right down that way..." He ignored my question.  
           

The road was obviously a back road. It winded and continued for a while. There was nothing around but some trees. Finally, he pulled the car over to the side and turned it off.   
           

He took off his seatbelt and ran his fingers through his dark blonde curls. He sighed, "Let’s hurry up. I don't want to get bitched at."

           

He slid down in his seat, his six foot body barely being able to fit in the cramped space. He reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle, opening it and then proceeding to unbutton and unzip his tight jeans. His hard-on completely noticeable through his striped boxer briefs. He put his hand down the front and began to slowly pump his cock. 

           

"Come here" he said sternly, using his free hand to grab my face and bring it to his own. His eyes were closed from the pure bliss he was bringing himself, his warm breath brushed across my face as our lips touched. Our lips clashed in a quick steady rhythm. I could feel his panting through it all, and it just made me want him even more. I gently tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth and then slipped my tongue into his warm, sweet mouth. He tasted like the minty gum he had been chewing the first half of this ride. He tore his face away, catching his breath.

"Dammit y/n, I'm getting close...fuck!" He removed his hands from his boxers and grabbed the back of my head and began kissing me furiously.

Pulling away again, he panted, "Jesus, y/n, I need that pretty mouth around my cock...like now."                 

He didn't have to repeat himself. I adjusted myself in my seat, so that I could reach. I leaned down and started kissing the head of his cock, moving down the back of his length. I licked up his backside and looked up to see him biting his lip with his head thrown back. I decided to stop the teasing and just take the entire thing into my mouth.

"S-shit y/n! Yes! Just like that...oh god baby yeeesss," he moaned. I continued bobbing my head up and down, feeling the tip hit the back of my throat each time. Tears started welling in my eyes from the repeated impact, but that didn't change anything. I began to suck just the tip and used my hand to pump the rest of his cock. I used my free hand to gently massage his balls. He began to whimper and quiver, and I could tell that he was losing it under my touch.

Finally I leaned back up, panting, and caught my breath enough to say, "God, Ashton, I need you.”          
           

Before I could even realize it, he had gotten out of the car and walked around to my side, opening the door and violently jerking me out. He slammed the door and shoved me against it, bending down and kissing me again. While our lips were attached, I could feel his hands ravaging my body. He ran them up and down my sides and then put them up my shirt and underneath my bra. He began to squeeze my breasts, which caused me to throw my head back and moan. He smirked at this, obviously being proud of what he was causing.    
           

He then picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He opened the back door and dropped me down onto the seat. He crouched down in the open door and began unbuttoning my shorts. He pulled them down my legs and tossed them up into the front seat. He then began to kiss up my thighs, gently nipping here and there and I could tell that there would probably be bruises soon. I reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, he looked up and I could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the signal that he was about to get merciless.

He ran his fingers over my black lace panties, feeling how wet he had gotten me. Closing my legs for a brief second, he slipped my panties off and let them join the shorts up front. I could feel his hot breath tickle my newly exposed sensitive area. He brought his fingers back up to my moist folds and ran them up and down.

"God, I can't remember the last time you were this fucking wet," he said, his voice deeper and huskier than normal. He then inserted his middle finger into me, slowly thrusting it in and out, causing me to lightly moan. He then added his pointer finger, causing a stream of obscenities to escape my mouth. He leaned down and placed his lips around my clit, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out. He flicked his tongue around the little bundle of nerves, which almost brought me to the edge.

"Oh my god...fuck...fuck, yes baby, stop. Just fuck me already babe I'm not going to last much longer." I managed to say, in a hoarse voice.

He liked this idea, which caused him to stand up and pull his boxers down enough for his erection to pop out. He gestured for me to move back into the seat, allowing him enough room to climb in. Once he adjusted himself on top of me, he grabbed my legs and spread them as far as he could. He grabbed his hard on and lined the tip up with my entrance. I started breathing heavily because I needed him so badly and it was finally going to happen. He slowly thrust himself into me, gasping in the process. He leaned down and kissed me as he began thrusting in and out as fast as he possibly could. We were both starting to get extremely sweaty, considering the ac hasn't been running, and neither of us could think enough to form sentences. It didn't take long before his breathing became ragged.

"Shit, I'm almost there..." he stated, breathily, and since he wasn't wearing a condom, considering how spontaneous this was, he needed to pull out soon. He began to thrust at an insanely quick pace, causing me to go over the edge. I yelled out his name and convulsed around him. I closed my eyes, bit my lip, and curled my toes as I experienced the euphoria I had been waiting for. He knew he was going to cum any second now. He quickly pulled himself out and backed out of the car, pulling me down with him, onto my knees. He quickly pumped himself, and I looked up and opened my mouth, ready for him to finish. After a few pumps, I felt the warm salty liquid cover my lips and tongue, as a string of swears and moans escaped his mouth. He looked down with the smuggest look as I swallowed down what he had given me. I stood up and kissed him quickly, before reaching into the car and getting my clothes.  
           

"Fuck! That took a little while longer than I thought it would. I better call the boys and tell them I'm almost there, before they panic." He said in a serious tone.

He returned to the driver’s side as I got back into my seat, fully dressed. He reached into the cupholder and grabbed his iPhone 5.   
           

"Dammit!! Two missed calls, a voicemail and TEN texts?" He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll never live this down, and it’s all your fault," he snapped.  
           

"You love me," I replied, batting my eyelashes.  
           

"Yes, I do, y/n," he smirked.


End file.
